Lure retriever is an important fishing accessory that enables fisherman to rescue fishing tackle, lure or bait rig when one is caught under water by some debris or branches. Lure retrievers take many forms, all with some kind of mechanism to prevent excessive pull out force being applied on a fishing line. In many cases a special tool is required to release the caught lure. For example, there is a bulky device with strong telescopic rods and metal hook at the end. Another kind of lure retrievers is built into the tackle and enables saving your lure by disengagement from the fishing line and sacrificing the tackle when the pull-out force exceeds the specified value.
There are market opportunities for a lure retriever which combines small size and convenience in usage with its ability to save lures without loosing any fishing accessories. Such a retriever can operate with a specific size of fishing tackle, but it would be desirable to provide a universal device to work with different tackle sizes. It would also be desirable for the lure retriever to have a good compromise between small size and light weight to enable maximum convenience for user from one side and strength and pull-out capability from another side. Lure retriever should withstand multiple drops from a height of 1 meter onto concrete and have a good resistance to corrosive environment.